<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>late night chatter by gatchagay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369247">late night chatter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatchagay/pseuds/gatchagay'>gatchagay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>but we're doing it, i truly know fuck all about posting on ao3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatchagay/pseuds/gatchagay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The cool air of the Devildom snapped you out of your thoughts. You crossed your arms to try and warm yourself up. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to sit outside in the middle of the night, but when has that ever stopped you. Soon you felt something heavy on your shoulders, holding back the cold. </p>
<p>“Don’t you think it’s a little dangerous to be out here at this hour?” A familiar voice asked. “All on your own, too. Perhaps you’ve gotten a bit too comfortable?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>late night chatter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tfw you’re like oh wow the obey me prompt calendar thing is cute maybe i should do that but then your brain goes okay but what if late night convos with solomon and you’re like shit you right lmao. anyways this was posted on tumblr and i guess i'm posting to ao3 now??? wild ~ Mars</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>It was honestly kind of beautiful how the Devildom was at night. Not that it was visually any different than the day, the lack of sun made it almost impossible to tell the time properly. But at night, it was peaceful. There wasn’t any class to worry about, and while the brothers don’t have any particular sleep schedule, they’d usually retire to their own rooms once it got late enough, meaning they would be out of your hair. </p></div><div class=""><p>The nighttime also gave you time to breathe, because, let’s be honest, as cool as this exchange program has been, it’s nice to not have to worry about one life threatening thing right after the other.</p></div><div class=""><p>The cool air of the Devildom snapped you out of your thoughts. You crossed your arms to try and warm yourself up. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to sit outside in the middle of the night, but when has that ever stopped you. Soon you felt something heavy on your shoulders, holding back the cold. </p></div><div class=""><p>“Don’t you think it’s a little dangerous to be out here at this hour?” A familiar voice asked. “All on your own, too. Perhaps you’ve gotten a bit too comfortable?”</p></div><div class=""><p>“I figured since I’m still close by, then I’m safe. I don’t think anyone is stupid enough to trespass on the property of the seven most powerful demons in the realm.” You say, looking up at the smug white-haired wizard that you called your friend. “Other than you, of course.” You scooted over and gestured to the space on the ground next to you.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>“I was <em>invited</em>, thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mhm. Are you gonna sit and join me or are you leaving?” You pulled the cape tighter around your body, relishing in the newfound warmth. “Either way, I hope you know you’re not getting this back.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Solomon let out a small laugh and took a seat next to you. “Yes, I’m aware.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Content with your new blanket, your gaze returned to the sky as you continued to lose yourself in your thoughts. Whenever you stop to think about it, you always come to the same conclusion. There’s nothing normal about your situation, yet you’ve fallen into a daily routine. The days aren’t really so different from days in the human world: wake up, go to class, do stupid things with your friends. Sometimes it feels like you’re more at home here than anywhere else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your thoughts drifted to the human next to you. He obviously was more prepared for this whole thing than you were. If you weren’t told that he was also a transfer student, could’ve sworn that he basically lived here. Still, it was nice to have him– or at least another human, around. His presence was oddly comforting, much to the brothers’ dismay. Sometimes you wonder why, and sometimes you talk yourself out of figuring out the answer. You turn your head to glance at him, only to find him already staring at you. Weird. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Something on your mind?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I feel like I should be asking you that.” He raised an eyebrow. His eyes scanned over your form, looking for… something. “You’ve been staring into space for some time now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Has he been looking at you the entire time? You feel heat rushing to your face at the thought. Hopefully you could just blame the weather for that. “You’re trying to tell me you’ve never experienced middle of the night existentialism? “</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I experience existentialism at all hours, like a professional.” Solomon grinned, somehow both charming and infuriating. But if that doesn’t describe him, then you don’t know what does.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh well excuse me, I didn’t realize I was speaking to a king.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Most peasants don’t.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes widen in disbelief as you scoff at his words. You jerk your arm back to elbow him in the stomach, satisfied with the small yelp of pain he let out. “How do people tolerate you? You’re insufferable.” Despite your words, you couldn’t hold back a laugh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Solomon leaned over and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. His close proximity made you tense up. Before you could ask, you were once again hit by the cold. “If I’m so insufferable, I guess you won’t want this anymore,” He smirked, moving to put it back on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, rude? And after I so graciously invited you to join me,” You huffed. Scooting closer to him, you grabbed the edge of his cape and pulled half of it around your body. “I said you weren’t getting this back. I stand by that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If he was surprised by the contact, you couldn’t tell, but. Whatever. You rested your head on his shoulder, the combination of his cape and body heat drawing you in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You never answered my question,” He spoke up, breaking the silence once again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You never answer any of mine,” You countered. “The answer isn’t really anything interesting. I was just thinking about my home- the one in the human world. Nothing too special. Sometimes when I hang out with everyone, it reminds me of being back there. Like, having sleepovers, staying up all night, watching movies and listening to music in the dark while just enjoying each other’s company. Alcohol optional, of course. You know, normal human things. It’s funny that these things seem to be universal.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hummed in thought, nodding along to your rambles. “Interesting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That you said something of interest.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m gonna kill you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And you say I never answer your questions,” He teased. An arm snaked around your waist, catching you off guard, as Solomon pulls you closer. “I just think you’re interesting. Is that so strange?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean... a bit?” You know you’re blushing, and decide to keep your eyes closed to pretend that you aren’t. Everything about this right now is pretty strange, but it’s not unwelcome. “I described like... one of the most basic human experiences. It’s not that crazy. I’m sure you guys do those things at Purgatory Hall, don’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His shoulders move in what you assume is a shrug. “I guess we’re just too busy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And what about in the human world?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I never really cared about that kind of thing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright then. I know what you’re doing for the rest of the night.” You stand up, grabbing his arm and pulling him up with you. Before he could process, you already started dragging him around the house. “I’ve been wanting to watch this one movie for a while, but I don’t have the attention span to watch it alone. I heard it’s awful, but that’s what makes it fun.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Solomon opened his mouth to argue, and you quickly put a finger on his lips. “I’m not taking no for an answer. C’mon, it’s human solidarity.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head and sighed. “You do realize you dragged me <em>away</em> from the front door, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stared at him blankly. “Do you really think that anyone in this house would let me walk in or out of the front door in the middle of the night? Don’t be stupid. We’re using my window.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>